Help! We're drowning!
by Aya Invictus
Summary: Aya has found her life to be getting worse and worse, but all of a sudden it gets even more uncomfortable. She has gained the attention of a most unusual person. OCxShikamaru !Redone!
1. Chapter 1

DisclaimerI do not own Naruto nor its characters. It belongs to its copyright owner.

I do however own this story, for it came out of my mind, and Aya, for she is me.

* * *

Aya sighed. She had been dragged into another fight as a mediator. She hated being one. It sucked. This time is was a fight involving Shikamaru and Neji. It was surprising that Shikimaru even fought this. He usually avoided conflicts.

This had started when Neji had called Shikimaru a fag. For some reason, Shikimaru had become very angry. This was very shocking to Aya. She had never seen him so angry.

She stood between the two men, trying to calm them down. Shikimaru lunged forward to punch Neji. Aya was prepared for this. She grabbed Shikimaru's wrist and swung him around, so that he overbalanced and fell. Unluckily, Aya's ankle twisted at that moment, and she also fell.

Shikimaru's eyes widened as he saw her trip. He moved quickly. He reached out his hands and grabbed Aya, pulling her to him in the split second that this all happened.

She landed on him. He blushed slightly as she blinked dazed.

"Get off." he said rather gruffly. Aya looked at him and nodded silently.

"Sorry." she muttered as she stood. Neji shook his head. He wandered off. He had no time for this. Shikimaru sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at her. He felt rather odd. He always knew that he liked her, but now the feeling was starting to get more intense. He sighed and stood. He dusted himself off.

Aya looked at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine." he muttered, "See ya." he started heading off.

Aya sighed. She bit her lip as she looked to the left and then to the right. She was alone again. She turned on her heel and headed towards the woods. She would have plenty of time to think as she headed for the mansion she shared with her two sisters. It was 50 miles from the Hidden Leaf Village. It had been closer until they teleported the mansion to get it closer to the Leaf Village, but had teleported it on top of the Hokage's Tower and then 50 miles away, further away than it had been originally.


	2. Chapter 2

Aya POV

I walked into the cold, deserted mansion. I knew that no one would be home, and yet, I still came here. I needed human contact at this moment. There was nothing more in the world that I craved at that moment. My stomach growled informing me that there was something else that I needed. I sighed. Even though my body needed food, I had no appetite.

I walked past the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor, where most of the bedrooms were. I headed to my room, keeping my eyes dejectedly to the floor glancing up only to look at the doors. I stopped and turned to look up at my door. Signs covered the door. They were fairly happy and bubbly captions and pictures. I gagged at the sight of them. I didn't want to be happy right now. I hadn't felt that emotion in some time. I had no clue what caused my depression, but I knew that if Tsunade sent me on a mission now, I would fail. Fail with my life as the price.

I wrenched open the door of my room, resisting the urge to tear the papers from the door. I slammed the door behind myself, jumping as the noise echoed through the mansion. I laughed weakly. I was a pathetic mess. I trudged to my bed and collapsed onto it. I didn't bother to undress or take my shoes off as I drifted off to sleep.

/\

I woke with a start. I didn't feel too well. I sat up with a wince. My back was sore. I groaned as I stood. I should of known better than to sleep fully clothed. I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck in an attempt to relieve some of the pain. I rolled my eyes as the pain continued to burn. I finally bent over and took off my shoes. The rest of my clothes followed. I dropped them on the floor as I made my way to the bathroom that was connected to my room.

All of our rooms had their own bathrooms.

I headed to the shower. Maybe it would help. I turned on the water. It was near scalding hot, when I stepped in. I hissed as the water hit my flesh. My back arched away from it. The water, eventually, became bearable. I stayed under the water until it started to turn cold. That was when I finally moved to wash my hair and body. I turned the water off and sat down in the tub. I leaned my back against the cool porcelain. My back felt slightly better. I looked up at the ceiling, wondering what this day would bring.

"Maybe I should go back to the Akatsuki..." I mumbled to myself. Deidara always knew how to cheer me up. There was always another way. I stood sharply, nearly slipping in the still wet tub. I went to the sink and hit the top of the counter violently. A small drawer, way too small for much of anything to fit, shot open. I picked up the small metallic object, that was my other way out. I could of used anything for what I was about to do, but this small, square piece of metal worked best. It didn't leave a scar nor did it make a jagged cut. I sat on the toilet and held my arm over the sink. I raised the razor and slid across the soft skin.

A perfect cut. At first there was nothing, but as if magic it turned red. Blood welled in the wound for a moment, before running down my arm to drip into the sink. I let out a breath as the familiar sensation went through me. I felt like a crack addict who just got her fix. I felt better than I had when I went to sleep.

I watched the blood flow. It didn't last long for the wound to stop bleeding. I turned on the water and rinsed the blade. It shined bright as always. I dried it off on a towel that I had just retrieved from a cupboard above the toilet. I placed it back into the drawer and pushed it shut. I wrapped the towel around my hair and stood. I walked back into my room and to the nightstand. I opened the top drawer of my nightstand and pulled out a bandage. I wrapped it firmly around my wrist and sighed.

I dressed quickly, putting on a tank top over a black, long-sleeved fishnet shirt and a pair of tight shorts that went down to my knees under a miniskirt. I pulled on a pair of black strap heels and made my way to the kitchen. I entered the kitchen and looked around. I knew the cupboards were stocked with ramen, but I suddenly didn't feel like eating. Another emotion was welling up within me.

"Che..." I frowned, as my eyes skimmed over the kitchen. It was usually really lively in the kitchen, even though Toboe was usually on missions. Akira was always there to keep me in line and make things bearable. I slammed my fist into the wall.

A puff of white dust erupted from the wall, as my fist went through the wall. I cursed loudly. I cursed loudly. I knew that I'd have to fix that soon. I sighed and turned on my heel, storming out of the room. I headed for the door of the mansion. I stopped suddenly and shook my head. A harsh laugh escaped my lips. I did a few handsigns and poofed just outside of the leaf village.


End file.
